Opposites Attract
by Chakra34
Summary: Hinata is failing science and she gets the biggest heart throb ever as a tutor Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata's love for Naruto slowly disappears and a new love for Sasuke appears. That's right Sasuhina


**Hi it's Chakra34 and I decided not to write Reckless (The sequel to Tea Shop) until Im done with this cute**

**little story called Opposites Attract this is the first chapter, enjoy =)**

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter Failing Grade**

Hinata shuffled nervously at her desk. Today Kakashi Sensei was handing back our science tests back. Hinata knew she wasn't doing good in science but she wasn't excepting to fail. Mr. Hatake handed Hinata the paper shaking his head and slouching his shoulder's sadly.

"I was hoping for at least a passing grade" Kakashi said sadly. Hinata was about to speak but she saw the grade and gasped. A 57% was her grade.

"Hinata I'm surprised, you get straight A's on all your other subjects and even in science you would pass, what's going on with you?" Kakashi asked.

"I-I do-don't know" Hinata said lying but she couldn't keep her blush in. She couldn't stop looking at Naruto who was looking hotter than ever, even Sakura gave him flirty looks. She dozed of thinking about Naruto. She woke up to a snap from Kakashi.

"Hinata, wake up, anyways I was telling you that your getting a tutor" Kakashi announced annoyed.

"Um, who?" Hinata asked confused while fidgeting in her desk. Kakashi rolled her eyes.

"Take a guess, he is the smartest boy in 10th grade he skipped 9th grade because of his perfect grade. Hearing the word **he** Naruto turned and looked at Hinata with jealousy. Naruto had a soft spot for Hinata. He felt that he needed to protect her after the... accident that happened in 7th grade that no one was supposed to talk about. Naruto shivered remembering the moment. Hinata blushed while fidgeting with her fingers. who did she know who was super smart and skipped 9th grade with all 100%?

'_Hmm, Shikamaru wait no I heard from Ino he's in the GT class so it must be...' _Hinata asked herself

"SASUKE!" Hinata shouted out without thinking. While everyone looked back at her in surprise and she blushed hotly. The bell let out a loud ring.

"Okay, class dismissed but before you go Hinata stay here" Kakashi said grinnig at Hinata.

"See ya later Hinata" Naruto said gently nipping her here and winking then he joined Sakura at the door. Honestly how did Naruto make it to the 9th grade to be honest Hinata thought he was a little clueless.

_'But that just makes him all the more cuter' _Hinata thought grinning and blushing.

"Alright Hinata follow me" Kakashi said as the rest of the 9th graders left the room. Hinata followed him to the 10th grade chemistry room where Sasuke was patiently waiting. He looked up at Hinata with a hint of excitement in his eyes and blushed and dug his head in the book.

"Okay you two will perform a couple of labs have fun but not too much" Kakashi said glaring at the two blushing teenagers.

'_Is he for real' _Hinata thought with a disgusted face.

Kakashi sighed and left the room closing the door quietly.

"Remember, not too much fun" Kakashi whispered behind the door and walked away chuckling. Hinata sighed and suddenly collapsed. Sasuke jumped from the table and jumped to catch her.

"Hinata are you okay" Sasuke said in his manly voice clutching her close to his chest but she already fainted of the embarrassment.

Hinata awoke to the ringing of a phone it was Sasuke and his older brother was calling. He grabbed his phone and quickly spoke to it angrily (Phone conversation later)

"S-Sasuke whats the matter?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Oh, nothing Itachi just wants me run some errands " Sasuke said surprised that Hinata was awake. Hinata eyed him suspicious glance not believing what he said.

"Anyways lets get back to work first experiment; Wax Hands!" Sasuke said excited.

'_I may be able to hold her hand' _Sasuke thought with pure excitement. All of a sudden the door was slammed open by Naruto causing Hinata to fly int Sasukes face with fright almost kissing him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke with raging anger. Naruto launched at Sasuke punching Sasuke pounding him to the ground. Sasuke had a bruise on his cheek and was bleeding. Naruto thought there was something going on and he felt the right to protect Hinata, his best friend and he had to protect her.

"NARUTO how could such a thing" Hinata shouted crying. Naruto glared at Sasuke and left the room.

***Phone Conversation***

****Itachi: Sasuke, Sasuke safe you there

Sasuke: What the hell do you want!

Itachi: You were supposed to be one an hour ago

Sasuke: Im tutoring someone right now

Itachi:(laughing) You need to get here it's hysterical

Sasuke: (Rolling eyes) What is it

Itachi: Tobi is running around in his underwear crying "Tobi is a good boy" while Deidara is chasing him in his pink underwear that Tobi accidentally put in the dryer with his pink sweater

Deidara: Damn you bitch i'm gonna wring your throat (loud bam in the back ground)

Tobi: Dont hurt the good boy! Deidara... (loud scream)

Itachi: (laughing)

Sasuke: Whatever (Hangs up)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

So how did you like the first chapter be sure to checkout my story thats coming out about Shuugo Chara.

Next Chapter: Hysterical


End file.
